


Where I landed

by Shadow_Knight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Knight/pseuds/Shadow_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder how you fell for her when you don't remember falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I landed

**Author's Note:**

> In case somebody wants to reblog this on to their tumblr you can do so from [here.](http://garrianvakarian.tumblr.com/tagged/words/)

You remember that someone once told you that you'd have to be the bravest person in the world to go out every day, being yourself when no one likes who you really are.

Or maybe you read it in a book.

It didn't really matter to be honest.

Because right now you both were sitting on her bed cross legged in her overly tidy room staring into her very messy eyes and her into your tired ones.

Her eyes were the ocean; deep, mysterious and terrifying. But that didn't stop you, you wanted to see what more of what you had not yet discovered.

Maybe she'd would allow you to-

You lose your track of thought as her fingertips ever so lightly touch your cheek and drag them slow and carefully up to your eyelids.

And suddenly you see nothing.

You don't see her pale skin, nor the pale blonde hair.Her neatly stacked bookshelf, her spotless floor or her bare walls.

Nothing. 

You feel like you're about to have a panic attack because you feel so alone but then soft lips graze your chapped ones.

And for a second you forget where you are and the next you get this warm exploding feeling in your stomach that spreads out in your entire body.

Only she is able to make you feel this way, one second so lost the other so...so...

You're scared to admit it, because once you do, you're done.

You're over.

(Because then you admit that you have something that's called feelings. And they were something that you couldn't afford having if you wanted to make it in this world.)

She positions herself on your lap, places her lips firmly on yours and then slides her tongue between them.

You let out a low moan and you can practically feel her smile.

You haven't talked to her about what all of this makes you two, because once again you're scared. Scared of how she will react and what would come after.

Maybe whatever this is will only exist inside these four walls.

Because inside these four walls she makes you feel something that you've never felt before and you desperately want to hold on to that.

(You're not completely sure what it is just yet but you think you're close to figuring it out.)

You always forget that she is the experienced one here and you're the newbie. Despite making countless of sex jokes you hadn't done anything as little as hold someones hand until two months ago.

You remember how surprised her friends were when you two started hanging out. Because why would she? In their eyes you're everything she is not.

What they don't understand is that from the small amount of knowledge you've gotten from her, is that you two are more alike than they will ever know.

She has told you her dreams and her greatest fears and how she feels so lost because people have molded her into something that she is not and she's not sure how to break free from that.

You've told her how your brain never shuts off and how your thoughts just run and run and run and run around your brain never once wanting to take a break and how you feel the need to have _say_ something that comes to mind. It's usually an observation or something cruel to someone. Usually they deserve it.

Her lips connect to your neck leaving a trail of kisses. There is no doubt in your mind that her goal is to leave a mark.

She's been doing that a lot more lately when you confessed that your neck is extremely sensitive.

Then she whispers something in your ear that you thought you'd never hear from another human being.

''I love you''

You blink once.

Twice.

Three times.

She looks into your eyes and you know she is sincere and that she is telling the truth.

But you're speechless.

Utterly.

Utterly.

Speechless.

You stare wide into her eyes not knowing what to say because now you think you know what you've been feeling.

Has it been love?

(Once upon a time you thought you were incapable of such a thing.)

You're not strong enough yet to say those words back so you flip your positions and push your body against hers in till she's lying flat on the bed. You tilt your face sideways and capture her lips as she wraps her arms around your neck.

You wonder how you fell for her when you don't remember falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention before, Ymir is talking about the book 'Memoirs of an Imaginary Friend' written by Matthew Dicks. But she had read it as a child so she doesn't remember if she read it from a book or if someone actually told her this.  
> Anyway, this is set in a universe in a fic I am working on right now which will be out someday.  
>  I usually give updates on things I write on my tumblr, the link is in the note at the top.


End file.
